Les 3 Noël de Jack
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: C'est Noël, Jack est seul au hub, puis il y a Gray, Tosh et enfin Sara. Qui est Sara ? A vous de le découvrir. Review please.


_Oui, je sais, je sais, ce n'est pas Noël, je le sais ça, mais je ne voulais pas attendre décembre avant de vous la donner^^. Bon alors, ce OS n'est pas fidèle à la série à 100%, Tout le monde est vivant. Gray est présent. Enfin je ne peux pas trop dire._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même =)_

**Les 3 Noël de Jack.**

C'était la veille de Noël, et en cette soirée du 24 décembre, le Capitaine Jack Harkness était seul, au Hub. Tosh et Owen dinaient pour la première fois en tête à tête dans un restaurant très côté de la ville. Ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre vraiment de famille alors ils passaient cette veille de noël ensemble. Gwen la passait dans la famille de son mari, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller, mais elle avait épousé Rhys et donc tout ce qui allait avec, y compris la belle famille. La pauvre n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit craignait cette soirée en famille. Ianto lui était chez lui, il avait été invité à fêter Noël avec sa sœur mais il n'était pas d'humeur, la seule personne avec qui il voulait être lui avait dit de partir, de rentrer fêter cette soirée. Mais il ne voulait pas, pas sans lui en tout cas.

Jack Harkness était seul, car il détestait Noël.

Il venait de sortir de la douche et s'apprêtait à aller se couchez quand il entendit un bruit provenant du Hub. Il se dirigea vers ce bruit pensant qu'il s'agissait du ptérodactyle, il allait le calmer en lui donner sa tablette de chocolat. Puis il vit une forme, une personne, qui se tenait debout et qui regardait l'animal voler au dessus de lui.

Jack s'apprêtait à sortir son arme quand il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'enfant se retourna, et Jack fut surpris, devant lui se trouvait son petit frère Gray. Il avait le même âge que quand il avait disparut.

- Gray ?

- Salut grand frère.

Gray lui faisait un grand sourire. Il s'approcha de Jack.

- Tu fais quoi tout seul alors que c'est Noël ?

- Tu ne peux pas être réel, c'est impossible.

Il s'approcha et lui toucha l'épaule, il put donc s'apercevoir que son frère était bel et bien réel, bel et bien présent, bel et bien devant lui.

- C'est impossible.

- Tu travaille à Torchwood et tu oses croire qu'il y a encore des choses impossibles ?

- Tu ne peux pas être là !

- Pourtant je le suis. Je suis là parce qu'il faut que je te montre certaines choses Jack, ce n'est pas normal que tu n'aimes pas Noël, quand on était chez nous, et que tu étais petit, tu adorais cette fête. Pourquoi ça a changé ?

- Il n'y a pas de raison particulière !

- Bien sur que si, souviens toi comment c'était avant.

Gray lui prit la main, Jack ressentit une forte chaleur l'envahir et une lumière l'aveugler. Quand il put voir à nouveau clairement il se trouvait sur la péninsule de Boeshane.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Comment on a fait pour venir ici ?

- Chut grand frère, tu dois juste observer, c'est pour ça qu'on est là. On doit comprendre comment tu en es arriver à ne plus aimer Noël.

Gray le conduisit jusqu'à leur ancienne maison. A l'intérieur il y avait trois personne. Gray lui expliqua que personne ne pouvait les voir.

- Tu te rappelles de ce Noël ?

- Pas vraiment non, j'ai vécu longtemps et la plupart de mes souvenirs d'enfance sont très flou.

- J'avait trois ans, tu en avais huit. L'âge que j'ai maintenant. On fêtait Noël en famille comme à chaque fois. Tu as eu des cadeau que tu as adoré, tu avait offert un collier à notre mère et un nouveau couteau de poche pour notre père. On était si bien lors de ces soirées !

- Peut-être oui, mais depuis j'ai connu des Noël loin d'être aussi heureux. Depuis je vous ai perdu, toi, papa et maman, et j'ai perdu beaucoup d'autre personne. Comment je pourrais encore fêter cette fête alors que je n'ai plus personne ?

Gray baissa les yeux et reprit la main de son frère, Jack ressentit à nouveau les même sensations que la fois précédente. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Jack était dans son lit, il se releva et appelé son frère. Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, quand il vit quelqu'un qu'il connaissait sur le pas de la porte.

- Tosh ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas avec Owen ?

La jeune femme souriait.

- Non, je suis là pour t'aider Jack. Le fantôme du Noël passé à terminé sa mission, maintenant je dois te montrer ton présent, je suis donc le fantôme du Noël présent. Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon vrai moi va très bien et passe une excellente soirée.

- Je ne comprends rien de ce qui se passe ici !

- Je te comprend, mais pour l'instant je dois accomplir ma mission.

Tosh lui prit la main et Jack revit cette lumière qui l'éblouit. Cette fois si la lumière fut plus intense et Jack manqua de tomber quand il put à nouveau voir.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'ai emmené dans un endroit que tu connais très bien.

Jack reprit rapidement contenance. Et en effet il reconnut le décors autour de lui. Il était chez Ianto.

- Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici, Ianto est chez sa famille.

- Non Jack, il n'y est pas allé, il voulait être avec toi. Mais tu ne voulais pas, alors il est resté ici.

Puis Jack le vit, son Ianto, il était seul chez lui, allongé sur le divan, quand il s'approcha Jack put voir des larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues rougit.

- Pourquoi il fait ça ?

- Il t'aime, je sais que toi aussi Jack, mais il ne supporte pas d'être mis à l'écart comme ça. Il ne veut pas faire la fête avec toi. Il veut juste rester avec toi, Noël c'est une fête familiale, et il veut être ta famille.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il souffrirait de ça. Demain je serais retourné le voir sans hésiter.

- Ce n'est pas là le problème Jack, le problème c'est que dès que tu as un soucis ou un cas de conscience tu le laisses de côté. Il ne mérite pas ça.

- Je le sais. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. Je veux juste être avec lui. Mais sans lui faire partagé tout ce que je peux vivre.

- Je n'arriverais pas à te convaincre, mais regarde le bien. Il t'aime tellement, il souffre que tu le mettes à l'écart de ta vie.

Jack ne se rendit compte de rien mais il se réveilla plusieurs heures après, allongé sur son lit, quand il ouvrit les yeux il vit quelqu'un assis au bout de son lit. Il s'agissait d'une petite fille, environ du même âge que Gray, qu'il venait de voir. La fillette avait de long cheveux bruns, elle se leva et s'approcha de lui avec un grand sourire, Jack put voir qu'elle avait des yeux très clair. Elle portait une chemise de nuit blanche. Jack trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à quelqu'un mais il ne savait pas qui exactement.

- Bonjour, tu es qui ?

- Je suis le fantôme des Noël Futur.

- Encore un ? Quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter ?

- Je suis le dernier. Mes prédécesseurs ont presque réussi à te convaincre, je dois juste de montrer ce à quoi pourrait ressembler ton futur si tu te laissais aimer.

- J'en ai vraiment assez.

- Une dernière fois, crois moi il vaut le coup celui là.

- Qui es tu, je ne te connais même pas !

- Viens avec moi et je te le dirais.

Jack prit la main que la fillette lui tendit. Cette fois la lumière fut très douce. Presque invisible, quand ils furent arrivée, la fillette lui lâcha la main, et lui fit signe de la suivre. Jack obéit, ils étaient dans un salon. Il y avait un grand sapin, des cadeaux au pied de celui-ci, la pièce à côté était ouverte sur ce même salon, c'était une salle à manger, où se trouvait une table dressée pour huit. Sur le canapé Jack vit Ianto qui était assis avec un bambin sur les genoux.

- Qui s'est ? Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici, tu veux me faire souffrir de le voir heureux sans moi ?

La fillette souriait.

- Regarde bien, et attentivement. Tu vas être surpris.

Jack ne voulait pas regarder l'homme qu'il aimait fêter une fête sans lui, être aussi heureux sans lui.

- Regarde Jack.

Il regarda, Ianto chantait une petite comptine de Noël à l'enfant. Puis il vit une petite fille entrer dans la pièce.

- Papa ? Ils arrivent quand ?

- Bientôt Alice. Très bientôt. Tu as hâte ?

- Oui, j'aime beaucoup Noël.

- Normal c'est aussi ton anniversaire.

Le petit garçon tendit les mains vers Jack. Il ne comprenait pas. Ianto se leva et donna l'enfant.

- Je crois que Charlie veut son papa.

Jack le prit, Ianto l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

- Je vais finir de me préparer, je reviens.

Il partit. Laissant Jack avec Charlie dans les bras, et Alice qui souriait en les regardant. Jack se retourna vers la petite fille qui l'avait amené ici.

- C'est ton futur Jack, si tu veux l'avoir. Ianto, Alice et Charlie, si tu acceptes de partager tes secrets et tes souvenirs avec lui, cette famille pourra être la tienne dans très peu de temps. Alice à cinq ans, Charlie à peu deux.

- Papa ?

Jack regarda vers Alice qui vint l'enserrer doucement de ses petits bras.

- Je t'aime papa, Joyeux Noël.

Jack se mit à pleurer doucement puis il se sentit reculer, il n'avait plus Charlie dans les bras, mais il se vit au loin en train de porter le petit garçon, il s'arrêta à l'entrée du Hub.

- Tu vois, ça pourrait être ça ta vie, d'ici peu de temps.

- Qui es tu ?

- Je m'appelle Sara. Je suis la fille d'Alice, enfin l'une des deux filles d'Alice. Je ne peux pas te dire beaucoup plus.

Jack ouvrit d'un coup les yeux, il était dans son lit, il regarda son réveil, il indiquait, 23h40. Il se demandait si s'était un rêve, mais il ne réfléchit pas, il sortit de son lit, enfila des vêtements, prit son manteau et se dirigea ensuite vers l'appartement de Ianto. Quand il fut sur place il frappa. Il dut attendre quelques secondes avoir de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur son amour.

- Jack ?

Il ne répondit pas, il embrassa Ianto passionnément et l'entraina à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il se sépara de lui pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur souffle.

- Je t'aime Ianto, joyeux Noël.

Ianto sourit, quand ils se réveillèrent plusieurs heures plus tard, Jack lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait vu lors de ces rêves étranges, et il voulait que ça deviennent réel, il fit par de son souhait à Ianto, celui-ci fut surpris d'entendre Jack lui exprimer son désir d'avoir une famille avec lui, mais fut ravi de l'entendre.

Depuis ce jour, tant que le capitaine Jack Harkness était avec sa famille, Noël était devenu sa fête préféré.


End file.
